lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
15-Side Story 3 Mysterious Youth
|next = }} Story: As forces withdraw from Cloud City, a mysterious silver-haired youth breaks through the Coalition's ranks, his arrival followed by a blue bird... Dialogue * (Uproar in the crowd) * League Soldier: Colonel Nidhogg, someone is breaking through now! * Ozeca: How? And who? * (A silver-haired young man breaks through the blockage, running towards them.) * Silver-haired Man: Lunar!! * (The silver-haired young man comes to the front of the crowd, staring at Lunar's dead body.) * Silver-haired Man: ...Am I still too late?... * Nikki: You're... * Silver-haired Man: I'm here for Lunar. I have an agreement with her. But... * (The silver-haired young man kneels down and stares at Lunar. He strokes her wet and messy hair and wipes off the blood on her face.) * (A wail suddenly sounds from the sky.) * Silver-haired Man: ...Blue. You are here... * (The Blue Bird wails, hovering around.) * Momo: Is this the Blue Bird?! Do you remember what Lunar said when we were in the Flower Field? * Nikki: Mountains, pavilions, and sounds of rain. The Blue Bird carries leaves into your dream... Is he the person Lunar wants to see? * Bobo: ...He seems so sad. What... what can we do to help him? * Cali: (Whispering) Maybe the legendary Yunikina... also said goodbye to her lover like this... * (The silver-haired young man holds Lunar's dead body.) * Silver-haired Man: Thank you for helping Lunar... I will take her back to the Moonlit City... * (The Blue Bird circles once in the sky above Lunar, flying towards the sky as the air is filled with the sound of its crying...) * Silver-haired Man: Lunar... The Night Begonia has blossomed. I will take you home... * Momo: Wait, Lunar... * (Nikki holds Momo and prevents Momo from disturbing them.) * (The silver-haired young man holds Lunar and disappears in the rain. It's so quiet and sad. On the wall, the cries of the Blue Bird lingers...) * Nikki: Death only brings sadness to families and friends. I think I know why people of Miraland would willingly suffer from the curse to maintain the peace... * Mela: Hey, little girl. Come with me. * Momo: You evil women! I won't go with you! * Mela: You fat cat, don't be stupid! * Ransa: Don't worry, little girl. Queen Elle has ordered Iron Rose to protect you. This time, we are allies. * Bobo: Cloud City has fallen. It is not safe here. Nikki, Momo, let's go with them. * (In the Iron Rose airship) * Mela: Little girl, stop looking. You don't have the power to fight Nidhogg. This time, you are just lucky because he's under the torture of backlash. * Mela: But most importantly, he seemed to be holding back. Although I don't know why he gave you mercy... Your styling skill is a bit worse than mine. * Nikki: ...But I couldn't save Lunar... * Ransa: You think Miraland is only an innocent dressup world? Actually, it's much crueler than you imagine. If you can't pick yourself up, you won't even be able protect yourself... Trivia * This stage, like the other side stories, takes no stamina to run and drops no ingredients. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 15 Besieging of the Cloud City